The present invention relates to security systems for store checkout and more specifically to a radio frequency identification (RFID) weight-based security method with container compensation.
RFID technology is frequently proposed as the next generation of point-of-sale technology. Its major advantage is that it can detect many items at a time as they pass through an RFID reader, which could make the typical checkout experience much faster and easier.
Conventional security methods involve individually identifying, weighing, and comparing weights of items with reference item weight information. These methods break down when a large number of items can be detected all at once. In this case, it makes no sense to sequentially scan items or even remove individual items from a shopping container.
Therefore, it would be desirable to an RFID weight-based security method with container compensation.